Alanna Versus Ralon
by silverthorn1
Summary: The title explains all, but when Tortall is invaded by Harry Potter, what will happen?? Soon after, the poral is closed and what will happen as their lives go on?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello FanFiction fans!! (well actually, you don't know me yet, but soon, you will be my fans, all mine *cackles evilly*) I actually did write a different story, but my friends didn't like it, and some of my "friends" said it was gay, but, my loyal friend, Rachel (quicksilver) thought it was pretty good. Also, u gotta read her story, "Chaos"!! It's in the Harry Potter section, and you seriously must read and review!!!  
  
I won't keep you much longer, cos I know what it feels like, reading really long and boring a/ns, so yeah  
  
By da way, dis is a HP/TP fanfic, but mostly to TP, also, give me suggestions and review. Wateva - tell me that its bad or good or .you get it  
  
Disclaimer: Everything u have heard before is probably not mine, unless it is.  
  
Chapter 1..Ralon learns his first lesson..at the age of 15 or something  
  
Alanna stared back at the blackboard. She usually found Snape's classes really boring, but seriously, all he did was ramble on and on about wolfsbane and all this really gross stuff. She couldn't wait till it was time to practice archery in the courtyard.  
  
"Go, me!! Go me!!" shrieked Alanna, as she hit the targets, 1 after 1. *freak - in a nice way - no offence intended*  
  
"Well, well, well. I see that we managed to hit the target yet again."  
  
"Oh shut up, Ralon. At least I can hit the target, while you can only stare at others who are better than you, namely me!! Watch and learn, big clumsy oaf!"  
  
*OOOOOh!! That was harsh*  
  
Alanna's friends were grateful for her courage. (they didn't know she was a girl, but I'm just calling her Alanna) It was funny, that every time she replied to Ralon, he would lose in their "argument". They were all thinking, "sucked in Ralon". Besides, he deserved all those snide comments shoved back into his mouth.  
  
A/N: I know wat ur thinking now. U think Alanna's gonna fall in love with Ralon. Well, guess wot!! Ur wrong. Ha ha!!  
  
Ralon glared back at Alanna, then ran to the safety of his gang. Couldn't they see how weak he was??  
  
"Owwww!! That hurt"  
  
Harry Potter had been shoved into the cellar, under the Gryffindor Commonroom. Ever since the portal between his world and Alanna's had been opened, there was nothing but trouble. Oh well, at least Snape was out of the way.  
  
"Harreeeeeeee," yelled Hermione, "I'm going for a swim in the sea, okay?"  
  
"Sure, wateva.."  
  
Ron had just come through the door, just as tired as he was. At least he understood. Suddenly, Harry had a brilliant idea *note the brilliant*. He and Ron could go for a massage!! How nice and soothing.  
  
(wat did ya think.. pretty bad, but hey.not bad for my first fan fic)  
  
"Hey Ron! D'U think we could go for a massage later? I hear that there's a good place in the other world."  
  
"Wait Up!!" yelled Ron, as Harry had already assumed that he would go and had already jumped through the portal.  
  
What lay on the other side, none of them new.....  
  
A/N if you want to now what happens next, review and if you want, I'll post the next chapter, but if everyone says this story's bad well, too bad.  
  
Silverthorn...I got my friends to read the chapters I have written so far, but most of them haven't read TP's stories, so yeah. They said they didn't understand it, so just keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Pages

Chapter 2: The 2 new pages  
  
Yadayadaya...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room fainted..including Harry and Ron.  
  
As Ron woke, he scanned his surroundings, realising he was in the healer's room. His mind was churning with all his thoughts and questions, which one to ask first. So he decided to speak up and just say anything that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me Mr, but what happened to me??"  
  
"My dear boy, you fainted in the girl's change room in the convent."  
  
The Duke of Queenscove was trying to keep his face straight, restraining himself from the laughter inside.  
  
"I what?!" Ron fumed, "it's not funny!!. Hey, where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in the other room. Alexander of Tirragen is explaining to him what happened."  
  
Ron walked out of the room, to Harry's room, arriving just in time to see the expression on Harry's face as Alex told him the news. Poor Harry.  
  
The story that there might be 2 new pages thrilled Alanna. She only hoped that they wouldn't become like Ralon of Malven. He was such a sad case.  
  
Oh well, back to stupid english classes. Hmmph!! I wish we didn't have to do them.she thought. I wonder what would happen if Jon, Raoul, Gary and Alex find out that I'm a girl..better not worry about that now, the tests are coming up real soon.  
  
Snape's Room:  
  
"Well, well, well!! We meet again Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. What brings u 2 little pests here."  
  
"We're going to take a break from our magical studies and become pages."  
  
"Damn!! Curse ye little folk. Now I'll have 3 little Alans running around my classroom."  
  
"Why would we want to be in your classroom, Snape? I mean your breath doesn't exactly smell that nice, and ur so ugly!!"  
  
"What did you say Mr Potter?!!!! You shall pay for that, and your little Weasly friend too."  
  
Snape stormed out of the room, to talk to Duke Gareth of Naxen.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out to the courtyard. It was time for the squires to pick their pages. As Jon's page was Alanna, Raoul chose Harry, and Gary - Ron. This seemed like a good combination, as Gary and Ron could share their ridiculous jokes.  
  
A/N: sorry, that was a really bad ending, but keep reading and reviewing plz. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ralon's Secretand the Smell

Chapter 3: Ralon's Secret...and the Smell  
  
"At last, archery!! Hip, hip hoooray!!" yelled Alanna.  
  
Silently, a shadowy figure approached Alanna from behind.  
  
"Are we ready to make fun of me again, Page Alan? I think not!!"  
  
"What do you mean "we" Ralon. There is no "we", stupid. There is only "me" and that's that."  
  
Alanna shuddered at the prospect of thinking that Ralon might even suggest that they were a "we" or an "us". He has good taste, she had to admit, but wait a minute, that would make him gay, because he wouldn't know that she was a girl. (no offence to gay people, but this was a strange idea to Alanna, as she probably didn't know wot a gay person was) She had to tell Gary.  
  
The Dining Room...  
  
"So mote it be!"  
  
"So mote it be!"  
  
Dinner was now ready to be eaten. Alanna quietly whispered what she had discovered, earlier that afternoon in Gary's ear. The rumor was spread around their table - Gary, Jon, Raoul, Alex, Ron and Harry. Suddenly, Gary laughed really loud, and the rest of the table joined in, realising that he was thinking about "Ralon".  
  
It was Snape's class again. Alanna pitied Harry and Ron. Why did Snape pick on them so often. She wondered about what they were thinking. Why did Snape come here in the first place?? Oh, that's right. He wanted to benefit Tortall by "disciplining" the pages and squires...Alanna was interrupted in her thoughts from a strange, loud noise.  
  
"Whooooooooof!! What was that?" asked Harry, waving his hand up and down in front of his nose.  
  
A seriously stinky smell filled the air.  
  
"I think I know!!" Ron replied, pointing to Snape.  
  
All eyes turned to stare at Snape.  
  
Snape was thinking...this is lovely. I wish I always had this much attention in class.  
  
The rest of the class stared at him..thinking "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!! Grosss!! You see, they all thought Snape was like thinking the smell is "fart" made was refreshing and comforting. Poor Snape...NOT  
  
A/N: How'd ya like dat?? Sorry it's a bit short, but more's coming 


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing with a Girl?

Disclaimer: U no...  
  
A/N: My friends told me it was too confusing, so it's just TP from now on. Oh yeah!!! *sorry, I'm currently on a high*  
  
Chapter 4: Dancing with a girl???  
  
One day, in their etiquette classes, their teacher "dropped a bomb on their heads". They were to find a suitable female partner for the upcoming ball. Jon's had been arranged, but how was she, Alanna, supposed to find a female partner? Couldn't she go as a girl?  
  
Alanna thought she would do just that. She couldn't possibly imagine dancing with a girl.  
  
With the help of her good friend, the thief, George Cooper, Prince Jon and his mother, they arranged a plan. Jon was to tell the etiquette master that he needed Page Alan to run an errand for him, while she went to the ball, dressed as a girl (he knew because of the incident at the Black City).  
  
Mrs Cooper made Alanna a fine ball gown, with sequins lining the edges, while the material sparkled in the light. Her fiery locks were dangling about her shoulders, with bits of glitter in them. Her face shone in the light, her skin pale, from the "face paint". On her feet were glass slippers (sorry to the person who wrote Cinderella, I just couldn't resist) encasing her delicate, small feet. Time for the ball!!  
  
The moment she climbed down from her horse, eyes were staring at her. The moonlight shone down (don't turn off the lights.sorry, that's the song I'm listenin to rite now), lighting up the path to the main hall. As Alanna moved closer, she could hear the music becoming louder and louder. The doorman pointed her towards an empty table.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious, cloaked figure approached her from behind. He lay his hands on her shoulders, and asked her if she would like to dance with him. Being a lady, she couldn't refuse him.  
  
*U think it's Jon don't u!! Well, guess what, I'm not sure*  
  
They kinda looked funny - a young girl dancing with a strange cloaked man.  
  
The night seemed to go on forever, even Jon asked her to dance. She felt like a feather, in his hands.  
  
A/N: is dat okay??  
  
Alanna woke up, with sore feet and eyes. Somehow, she managed to pull herself out of bed to start her early morning exercises (I could never do that). The bell rung - signalling for them to go to the dining room..  
  
"So mote it be!"  
  
"So mote it be!"  
  
Every morning before breakfast, Duke Gareth would say a quick prayer to the Gods. And every time, Ralon could be heard muttering under his breath. What was his problem? Alanna personally thought he was pretty stupid. But, who cares?? The fact is.no one! (sorry to any Ralon fans out there, but I'm not one)  
  
One day, hopefully, he would get into more trouble than he already is. Alanna and her friends were waiting to hear the usual  
  
"Ralon!!! Do not talk while others are talking, especially if they're talking to the Gods!"  
  
, but this morning, no one had said anything.....  
  
A/N - that's the end..hehe..too bad..I'll write more chapters on 1 condition...plz review!!  
  
Actually, I'm very sad *boo hoo*. No one reviewed except my best friend and me...I no...I'm sad..I couldn't help it.but no one's reading or reviewing my story....  
  
-silverthorn.  
  
P.S. Check out all the Copper C@t's stories, quicksilver's stories, Minute Maid Apple Juice, Nessa~fur, cytosine and Siren Porter's stories. 


	5. Chapter 5: Voldemort's Master can anyone...

A/N: Did ya like my story??  
  
I actually got reviews - 8!!! Verrrrrrry happy.  
  
Sorry.but what the hell is BTW (sorry)  
  
SweetiHunni - wat do u mean - characters in perspective *sticks out tongue - serves u right*  
  
Hello Meee - not fan of Ralon.. Well, I dunno, I might introduce Harry Potter and co. later, but every1 except u says it's confusing, so yeah.. I dunno  
  
Siren Porter - I can't actually remember my story, but you will find out in this chapter. hopefully  
  
Rizka - thank u for reviewing - same to every1 else. 1 thing. Y was it confusing? There's only 2 ppl, including myself who don't think it's confusing.  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf (I luv LOTR) - Me is writing more..(hehehe)  
  
Tom (my best friend - just a nickname) - u no who u r..u should be glad that I even mentioned ur name - plus I reviewed all ur stories - Tristan/Rory - very soppy..sorry. Thank U for the nice compliments..Ha - I have embarrassed u in public *cackles evilly - other friends laugh at silverthorn.*  
  
Silverthorn - You're the best reviewer - Go u (in other words - Go me. - sheesh.I am sad.) Thank u pplz Now to the story 1 more thing.I just read my story, and it is pretty confusing, but hey..... P.S. U wanted some Harry Potter, here u go.  
  
Chapter 5: Voldemort's Master..  
  
Alanna just supposed that Duke Gareth had become slightly deaf *ha ha* and carried on with her meal.  
  
Actually, Ralon hadn't uttered a single word. His eyes were transfixed upon a shiny black carriage that reminded him of a cabbage. Not just any cabbage, but a sinister looking cabbage! Was he going bonkers or something?! (yup) It was if it had eyes all over it.it made his spine tingle.  
  
Ralon took his hand and slapped himself hard. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. Wasn't he the "big bully"?  
  
(awww poor widdle Ralon is going all soft..sucker *sorry if I offend anyone in this story*)  
  
A sinister figure stepped out of the "cabbage". He swung his black cloak around his body and walked down the path muttering to himself.  
  
I must find that girl. She is the one who must bear the heir to the dark throne..and then.2 worlds will be all mine *cackles evilly*!! Mwaaaahaaaaa!!  
  
(I dunno if I spelt anything wrong, but I don't care)  
  
Ah well, back to Master Naxour's (sorry..to make up names, I type up any letter on the key board and try to make it into a name) business. Why should I have to do all the dirty work for him? This time, the triumph will be mine.and I will become all-powerful *cackles evilly for the second time, only to find himself coughing up blood - fanfics are good ways to vent anger*  
  
In any case, I must find a way to charm this silly girl to come to me. It is strange, I feel she is in the Castle, but there wouldn't be any girls as rich as she in the Castle...unless..she must be a Princess!! Life is getting better every moment (prepare to meet your doom, Voldemort. P.S. how stupid r u?)  
  
Note to self: Flame SweetiHunni...  
  
P.S. sorry the story was getting a tiny bit soppy, to those who didn't like it, but if u want soppy, go and see the Harry Potter/Draco and Hermione/Snape pairings. Seriously Grossssss!!  
  
The Emperor of Carthak stared at his crystal ball (kinda lame, I know). Voldemort was doing his job well.almost too well. Better dispose of him now, in case he gets any ideas.  
  
"Zirconius!! Come here at once. Send this scroll to Voldemort. Do not open it."  
  
As Zirconius took the scroll, he wondered what was inside, but, alas, if he opened it, his master might even kill him. The Emperor's orders were not to be fooled around with. This was the first lesson you learnt, upon arrival at Carthak.  
  
Outside the gates of Naxen Castle, Voldemort found the scroll. As it was addressed to him, he opened it.  
  
"Ah hah!!" Muttered the scroll, "I have found you, TRAITOR!!!! The prophecies spoke of you (Wow!!, thought Voldemort, too thick to see he was about to be severely punished). You must pay the price..NOW!!"  
  
Voldemort's head suddenly burst into ashes, and his body shrivelled up, into nothing.  
  
For some weird reason, Alanna felt triumphant, although she had not achieved anything. Strange..  
  
Why did maths classes always have to be soooooo boring? Well I really want to be a knight, thought Alanna, but shouldn't they teach maths so we would understand and not have so much homework. At least maths was not as boring as etiquette class.  
  
It was time for their jousting class. It was Alanna's first.  
  
Hoooray!! Was what she thought, until she was partnered with Ralon. Oh well, at least I get to kick some butt.  
  
Unfortunately for Alanna, jousting was not quite she thought it would be. At least she had her horse, and her jousting stick (what's it called anyways?). She could spear Ralon another time.  
  
She walked up to Ralon, saying "Don't push your luck, buddy. You were just lucky this time."  
  
A/N: Byeeeeeee. See yas next time. It's exam week..English Assessment - 3hrs long. One more thing..I wanna hear what u have to say, so plz review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Jousting

Disclaimer: I'm just writing 1 cos every1 else does...u no wat's mine and wot isn't.  
  
A/N: Did u like that chapter, not that many people reviewed, but Siren Porter did (bows down and worships Siren. Siren thinks she is lucky. Poor subject is feeling stupid. More people review). At least someone appreciates my effort (although I could do better) (I don't care if she doesn't, but I'm just saying this cos I feel like it), Copper C@t. Attempt to flame SweetiHunni was unsuccessful, but I have 1 thing to say. What kind of a name is "SweetiHunni" anyway?  
  
Back to pure T.P. It's kinda hard to find ways to fit HP characters in, cos they don't fit in with the rest of the plot.  
  
Chapter 6: Jousting.  
  
Alanna wondered why there was so much tension between Gary and Jon. Alanna knew that something was wrong. Raoul was worried - you could see the lines deepening in his face. Alex stared out of the window, and shuddered. If something was wrong, why would Alex shudder? Maybe it was because of a girl, or was it (stupid beeping green lines *I rated my story G, but, I should probably change it later*, spoiling my pretty work.you will pay for that).  
  
A/N: any1 guess how old I am??  
  
Why did English have to be so boring?? It was not as if people who trained as knights would want to become famous poets or something, but then again, her father liked writing, and had already published some books. Ah well, at least I can look forward to History with Miles.  
  
As the minutes went by, the hours flew by, and at last, it was time for History. Yayyyyyyyyyy!!  
  
Alanna literally, flew down the stairs (the english, maths and etiquette classes were on one level and History was on the level below), crashing into *drum roll* ........Ralon, the good for nothing twit. As usual, he had a smirk on his face whenever he felt that he should go out of his way to do something to embarrass Alanna.  
  
"Look out next time, you lazy bastard!"  
  
"Look out yourself, bastard!"  
  
This brief dialogue had attracted a very large audience, including all her friends - Gary, Jon, Raoul and..well, Alex (hehe.that's my name (except I'm not a boy)).  
  
"Ralon, you should look out for yourself. You deliberately stopped right where you knew Alan was going to land."  
  
"So what!?"  
  
"Well as I am the Prince of Tortall, you should listen to me, or I can have you hung on Traitor's Hill."  
  
Ralon's face paled at that remark.  
  
(sorry, this story isn't very good. I'm more of a reader than a writer, but ...)  
  
*boo hoo.no one reviewed.)oops*  
  
Ralon walked away defeated, with a gleam of (I can't think of the word, so u make it up) in his eye, seeing page Alan feeling very ecstatic.  
  
"I'll get you next time, Alan," Ralon muttered under his breath.  
  
Jousting.again. Jousting had been turned into her worst nightmare. She had a weighted lance (is that right), since she could hit the targets and the masters thought she needed a challenge, but nothing was going to stop her from becoming a night, nothing!! Too bad, I wonder if Ralon will survive the ordeal, but I couldn't care less. I have my friends - Gary, Jon, Raoul, and well.I suppose Alex. And good old Faithful will stay by my side for sometime, I guess.  
  
"Well done, page Alan."  
  
"Thank you master Kasumi (if any of you have ever read sci-fi, the guy's name comes from a book called Magician by Raymond E Feist, in the Riftwar saga. It's a good book. If you like magic, I recommend it. Just to tell you, the name's not mine, but the character is, cos it's not the same guy)."  
  
Alanna assumed that he was just trying to have a friendly conversation, but boy was she wrong.  
  
"Alan, I want you to compete in the tournament, coming up this winter. It will give you more experience and make your muscles stronger (is that the right "muscles", or is it the other one). I am sure you will do just fine. There is also a swordplay section, and staffwork competition. I trust you will do just fine. I will talk to you later. Continue practicing, for I am sure that Alex and Raoul would want to enter to."  
  
Was she given a chance to answer or make a decision? No. Oh well, life was full of punishments, but if she wanted to be a knight, she would have to live through this. It wasn't so bad - being knocked down from your horse by Raoul and speared by Alex.  
  
A/N: dat's it. U no, I may as well not write anymore, cos no one's reviewing. If you have any suggestions, tell me. I don't care. I'll still write, cos I like it, but please review.  
  
Silverthorn (it's me...) 


	7. Chapter 7:Tournament? I can't remeberit'...

Hi peoples! Sorry I took so long to write - no more stupid exams! Well, my computer had a power failure, so my dad hooked up a different monitor. The only bad thing is that I can't connect to the Internet, so I have to do something about it.  
  
Chapter 7: Tournament - will she survive?? (well duh.otherwise my story would come to an end)  
  
Alanna felt the excitement surge through her body as she mounted her horse. Her first contestant was..  
  
"Crap!!" she exclaimed. It was Ralon. Better win this one, she thought.  
  
They rode their mounts to the starting position. The bell rang. Time to go. Alanna charged, the wind whipping through her hair. She held the stick up, pointing to Ralon's shield..  
  
"Owwww" she cried. Her lance had shattered, while Ralon's was broken.  
  
"Round 2," announced the herald (well, I couldn't think of anything else).  
  
Back to their positions, with new lances. "Charge!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time, Alanna added more force when she thrust her lance, unseating Ralon. He tumbled backwards, rolling off his horse. At that moment, his horse stopped and.."Plop"  
  
Poor Ralon. Now he stank of waste, though he was already waste. Ah well. It was his fault. He should have been more careful. "I won!! I won!!" shouted Alanna.  
  
The bell rang. It was time for the swordplay competition. Her opponent was.Jon (ha! I bet u thought it was going to be Alex)  
  
They circled each other, concentrating on each other. Alanna was patiently waiting for him to strike. At that moment, Jon lunged forward, barely missing Alanna's shoulder. Another of Alanna's advantages - her agility. Alanna struck, hitting his stomach pad - 5 points to her, none to Jon.  
  
Jon began to become exasperated, knowing she was better at this than him. Alanna realised this change, and found his flaws, as he struggled to defend himself. She struck again and again - 5 points, 2 points, 8 points. It went on and on, until the bell rang.again.  
  
Archery.her favourite!!  
  
"Bullseye!"  
  
Alanna hit her target, again and again. All her arm exercises were doing so much. She was glad she had done them, every morning. Time for the ceremony.  
  
"Our winner is Page Alan, on 190 points!! Well done!! You will make an excellent knight, even the King's Champion!"  
  
Alanna walked up to the podium, finding herself blushing furiously. Her friends clapped her on the back, including Alex (I appear in the story again!! Heehee).  
  
2nd was Alexander of Tirragen, and 3rd was Raoul.  
  
(sorry, I can't fix the lines. It's a page break thing)  
  
There was a huge feast that night, and best of all, no one had to serve anything. The food was just laid out, and in the centre, was a huge turkey. Alanna licked her lips in delight, especially after seeing the glazed cherry on the top (hehe).  
  
All the excitement was over, or so she thought.  
  
A/N: Cyaz later. I gotta go 2 a b'day party. I'll write more tonight, on 1 condition.U must read and review. Also I would like to thank a few people, but I can't like answer ur questions or something if u write anonymous reviews, so yeah, plus I cant' remember everyone who reviewed, so yeah. I'm sorry if u miss out. I know this chapter's really short, but here we go.  
  
Siren Porter.thanx again. I can't remember wot u wrote, sorry.but hey, oh yeah I remember know. I'll read ur other story, when I get my internet working.  
  
Rachel.Finally..good to cya on the internet.  
  
Hey everybody!! Rachel (quicksilver)'s writing a sequel to her great HP story.......Chaos!! Also, if by any chance u have read the Copper C@t's stories, plz review them and say that I, silverthorn/Alex told u 2 review.  
  
Till we meet again (tonight), cyaz  
  
From me. 


	8. Chapter 8: Side Effects

Hello fans...I'm back!!  
  
I just finished reading the healing in the vine.excellent book. Anyways, thank you all the ppls that reviewed.it is much appreciated. Guess wot?! I have to practice my cello now, so I can't write.just yet.but I promise.something's gonna happen (well duh Alex).  
  
BTW, u have to read Something Told The Wild Geese, by Rachel/quicksilver/my friend.cos I'm in it.hehe  
  
Cyaz till tomorrow..  
  
The next day..  
  
Here we go....(I like these dot things)  
  
Chapter 8: Side effects of competing in a tournament.....  
  
Alanna woke up with a headache. It must be something she ate..  
  
"Crap!!!" Raoul had bumped his head on the ceiling. He had a feeling that this was not going to be the best day of his life.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Alex ran around the room, as he had been told the news that this day would be a free day, to make sure that the side effects of the tournament would not interfere with training.but what were they??  
  
Alanna moaned as she stumbled out of her door, ready for breakfast. She had not yet received the news.  
  
The watchman at the tower yelled out that it was a free day. Alanna put her hands up in joy and stumbled back into bed..  
  
  
  
Raoul went to find the castle's healer. At least some of the pain would go away, but he'd have a big lump on his forehead sooner or later.  
  
*2 more days of school...yeah!*  
  
He dreaded the thought of everyone laughing at him, especially Ralon. It's not as if he had anything better to do. The jerk was just being a jerk.all the time. Some people are so sad.  
  
The Duke of Queenscove seemed quite surprised to find Raoul knocking on his door. What did he do? Straight away, the Duke had seen the purple lump (it was bruised). Poor Raoul.better get to work.  
  
*ha you stupid green lines.I am better than you and I have made you magically disappear..Mwahaahaa*  
  
(hey guess wot..I just read Wise Child - Monica Furlong....although I like the first book better, but I mean they're like different "views", so yeah)  
  
The bell rang (your probably getting sick of all these bells).....  
  
Damn!! She had to get out of bed. It was supposed to be a free day, but trust the King to have a function or something, where she had to serve or something. Alanna was sure Master Cambridge (or something like that) would have her head if she didn't go to the "practice".  
  
"Touché! Beat that Jon!"  
  
Gary had finally managed to beat Jon in fencing (no offence to Gary). Both boys were covered in sweat, partly due to the heat wave, sweeping the city in...midwinter? It was true, and now they had to prepare for the "sweating sickness season". What kind of a year was this?  
  
First of all, he, Gary had been forced to (well he was told he would be a disappointment if he didn't do this) compete in the tournament, and he knew he wasn't that good. He had been unseated twice, but he had to admit that the experience and the opportunity to compete had taught him a valuable lesson. Always focus on your opponents lance or shield. If only it were so simple.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's really short, but the next chapter won't work if I don't leave it hear. But, I promise to make chapters longer if you review......plz?! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Function and the Assassin...

A/N: I think no one reviewed chapter 8 yet, cos I haven't put it on fanfiction yet, but I will have when you read this. I wrote this at the same time, so ppl will get mentioned in...Chapter 10, so yeah...enjoy  
  
Chapter 9: THE FUNCTION and assassination? Rolled in one, by the Prig.  
  
Alanna was placed at the Duke's table, along with Gary, Raoul, Jon and Alex. Dinner that night was a huge roast bird, with pickled vegetables and salted meats. (Yuck!!) At least desert seemed appetising (how do u spell dat.I mean there's American and Australian english or spelling). Chocolate mousse, along with a chocolate mudcake.Alanna though her mouth was going to start watering, just by thinking about it.  
  
The door to the hall slammed shut. Everyone turned to stare at the figure in the brown leather cloak. He (or it.hehe) pulled back his cloak, to reveal a clean-shaven face, with a few scars, but nevertheless, it was him. Alanna was glad to see him.  
  
You may think..who is it?? May answer is.use your brain.  
  
"I have a message for page Alan."  
  
That figures, thought Alanna, trying to keep herself from grinning. It was good to hear from George again. He had been dealing with some business inside the Rogue and hadn't been able to talk to her.  
  
Alanna reached forward to take the message, as an arrow whistled through the air, narrowly missing her ear. That was too close to comfort. She may have to watch herself; but then again, it was probably the loser Ralon, trying out his idea of fun. He was so sad. (I know I said that a lot in the story, but do I care?)  
  
*Writer's block.Alex is tired.need sleep.Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Suddenly, Alanna burst into a verse of Sk8er Boi.(I luv that song) Jon thought the tune was catchy, the words meaningful (to Jon). You can probably guess what Alanna thought about what Jon was thinking about.  
  
He's such a prig. Thinks he's the best and all the girls should appreciate him. 'Shows how much he knows.  
  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar..  
  
Cyaz.I'll be back tomorrow, coz well, I have to go to bed, bet yeah.  
  
Hello again. My stupid computer won't or can't get on the internet, so I can't upload my chapters.but hey.I'll still write ~  
  
The (I can't remember the name.u no, the bar.kinda like George's palace).  
  
"Alan (George only calls her Alanna in private.remember.some people.tut tut tut)!"  
  
"George!"  
  
"I haven't seen ye for ages!"  
  
Alanna grinned at this remark. "Yes you have, at the ball, remember?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot about that little encounter. It's good to have ye back again."  
  
"So, wassup?" (HEHE I like that bit)  
  
"Well, come this way.."  
  
Out the back of the tavern.............  
  
There stood a skateboard.  
  
(weird huh? It just popped into my head)  
  
"Thanks George, but what is it?"  
  
"My dear Alanna, don't you remember?" *George shakes his head*  
  
"No I don't!" snapped Alanna, ever impatient.  
  
"Remember how the rift is still open? I took the liberty of fetching (cough cough), I mean buying this nifty way of travelling for you."  
  
"How do I use it?" Alanna always questioned something new, like this.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you put your left foot (or which ever one your comfortable with) on the front. Your back foot is used to push of, and then you place that foot on the back.easy, see?"  
  
Alanna tried to do this many times, and finally got it. By the end of the night, she could even do a few tricks.  
  
Meanwhile, back in his room, Jon was singing Sk8er Boi, over and over. Alanna shook her head in the doorway.  
  
"You know Jon, some people think about the words of those songs, sad people. I didn't know you were one of them, your prigginess."  
  
"Hey! It's not as if you have anything better to do."  
  
"Well guess what, Prince?! I happen to have this cool gadget from the other world. It's called a skateboard."  
  
"Go on, show me." All anger drained away, as he saw the beautiful Alanna (well, I don't care what the book says. Jon kinda likes her anyways. Huh!)  
  
Alanna performed the few tricks she had learnt in that short period of time. At least I can do something he can't do. Hahahaha!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello, (I just felt like writing that, but yeah) and *bursts into tears* I missed Dark Angel last night. Ah well. Thanx to reviewers who I don't know about or know (everybody, apart from me friends). I just wanna say, plz read and review. BTW, Happy Birthday Michelle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/Squishy.I hope you ppls have a good time. BTW again, it's school holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you ppls, cyaz from silverthorn... 


	10. Chapter 10: Summer Camp

Hello ppls.Internet's still stuffed, but I keep on writing. I think I'll post like 5 chapters or something.  
  
Carrying on from the other story.I mean chapter.  
  
Chapter 10: Summer camp (well, technically, it's spring, but I don't care *sticks nose in the air*)  
  
Well, Alanna had had her skateboard for quite some time, and finally, it was time for their Spring Camp. They had been given a list of what to pack.  
  
In your duffel bag, you will pack the following: A change of clothes including leggings, white cotton shirt, breeches, and a pair of pants.  
  
Your weaponry will include a sword, dagger, bow and knife. You may also bring any items to keep your weapons clean.  
  
You may bring 2 personal belongings, not included above, excluding bruise balm etc.  
  
Paper and Pen will be provided, or you may also choose to bring your own.  
  
You will also need your horse, and anything you need for your horse, eg food.  
  
The only shoes you will bring are the ones you are to wear.  
  
How was she supposed to cram that into her duffel bag and saddlebags? Anyway, Alanna thought she'd better bring some rope and that insect repelling cream. Hopefully the Duke wouldn't mind if these weren't her personal items. Actually, all of the things she was going to bring are personal items. Ah well.  
  
Lists were posted at mid-break, to decide the groups. If they posted the sheets, why wouldn't the trainers let them choose who was in their groups? You see, it was kind of complicated. They chose the groups in front of everyone.  
  
"Okay. Everyone, may I have your attention please?" It was more of a command then a question when the Shang wolf/dog said it.  
  
(I no, it's kinda gay *for some weird reason, feels the urge to cackle evilly, get that - urge, herbal essences shampoo, hehe, I know that was kinda stupid) (Shirley, that's not what I meant. This also tells all those gross people, including my friends, especially Shirley. Don't say "Ewwwwwww gross" or something like that. It's just a message for some people)  
  
All eyes turned to the pieces of parchment.  
  
(I've had a memory blank or something. What's that paper stuff called again? Isn't it made from animal skins or something? Anyways.I think it's parchment)  
  
The Shang warrior felt pretty uncomfortable but pressed on. (Hey!! It's cool to be pressured - if you think I really mean that, then you're pretty stupid, sorry.)  
  
"This year we have gained a pretty good idea of who are friends, and who are enemies. Alanna, Jon, Gary and Raoul (he points to them individually), in one tent. Francis (sorry, I never liked him), Ralon, Alex and I will be in another tent. Ron and Harry have gone back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and are unable to join us. They will be coming back during the midwinter festival."  
  
"Wow, that was a long speech," Gary whispered to Alanna, who laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Page Alan?"  
  
"Shit!" Alanna cursed under her breath.  
  
"Nothing sir, I was just thinking that if you spent the night in Alex's tent, you'd get kicked in the stomach, and my "vision" was pretty funny."  
  
"Would you like to swap then?"  
  
"No thank you, sir" "Then be more respectful of your elders. I'm sure Master Cambridge wouldn't mind giving you extra homework, seeing as you haven't paid enough attention in class."  
  
All Alanna's friends grinned at that remark. She certainly didn't pay enough attention, especially since the etiquette master always got her to demonstrate EVERYTHING in class.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Thanks, Alan, for saving my butt."  
  
"Fine Gary, anytime, but make sure your butt doesn't get any bigger than it already has, otherwise I might not be able to save it."  
  
*Gary chuckles*  
  
EIEIA.(hehe.I like that song)  
  
A/N: I know that was a short chapter, but hey, I've got writers block, plus I've gotta pack for Melbourne.  
  
Cyaz pplz  
  
Wait.hang on, anyway, doesn't matter  
  
~ Silverthorn 


	11. Chapter 11: En Route to Camp Part 1

WARNING: IF YOU LIKE JON, DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot. TP own's other stuff....  
  
Author's Crap: K, well, this chatper's dedicated to all my friends @ school......u know who u are.................................Also, I just wanted to say that I need a beta.......or at least I think I need one......tell me what you think.......I guess I've done ok so far........what happened to all those lovely reviews.......I don't care if they're flames you know.......ah well, I guess I'm to blame.......I stopped writing.........and I've been kinda mean to some author's........cos of their spelling......hehehe (they're HP authors......)  
  
On with the story.........  
  
A/N: Crap........now I've got the "dot problem......oh well, now I'll type 6 dots......oh, and I'm ditching the skateboard idea........I finally got lady knight.....stupid book people didn't release until too late......(I live in Australia.....)  
  
Chapter 11: En Route to Camp.......  
  
Everything was packed, ready to go........this would be the best day ever for her (Alanna)......or so she thought. They were now put in to riding groups - Jon, Francis, Alex and the Shang guy in one, and Alanna, Raoul, Gary and Ralon in the other.......poor Alanna.......or should I say poor Ralon. Alanna had already decided she was going to kick some serious Malven butt!  
  
Alanna mounted Moonlight, as the first Riding Group rode off. Each group was taking different routes to the camp site.  
  
"Hey Malven.........having trouble mounting your horse!"  
  
In fact, he was. Ralon was the only one left. You see, just before dawn, Alanna had uh.....well, let's just say, shortened the length of the leather attaching the stirrups to the saddle (I'm not a horse expert, so sue me....).  
  
One Point to Alanna, She thought, chuckling silently to herself.........  
  
"Is poor widdle Ralon stuck in the ground" Gary cooed......  
  
This was just too much humiliation for Ralon.  
  
"Watch it Naxen. Just because your father sucks up to the King, doesn't mean that I'm not stronger than you." Growled the utterly despicable Ralon (I'm know calling him UDR.....it's shorter, and now you guys know what it stands 4....).  
  
"Well, I wonder what your father would say if you got yourself expelled from "knighthood" (well, I don't know how to put that *looks really pissed cos silverthorn doesn't like it when she doesn't know stuff*)  
  
Score for Alanna....that made 2 in 5 minutes......she was on a role......  
  
(sorry......I just had a biggest scare in my life.......my brother started freaking out.......there was a pop up on his screen and well, it didn't exactly pop up.........it said pornholio.com or something.......and he clicked on it cos he didn't know what porno was........and he said what's this *I didn't know what he was talking about at the time*.........stupid brother......now I'm freaked out.....)  
  
  
  
Jon had been staring ahead at the long dirt road in front of them..........stupid Shang guy........why'd he have to put him in the same group as Francis (I just don't like him.....plus my name's Alex, so how could I possibly insult Alexander of Tirragen......why'd he have to be the evil one......why couldn't it have been Francis or someone stupid).........  
  
"Hey Master Shang (I can't remember what I called the Shang guy before, so yeah), how much longer?"  
  
They had been riding for 2 hours straight.......hopefully they were going to stop at an inn, and soon. But sadly for his "highness", that just wasn't possible.  
  
"We have only one more hour of riding, and then we will be camping on the edge of the Drell River. "  
  
Jon (I can't remember how to spell his real name....ah well, I know, this chapter sux.....well whoopdy doo, my brother's calling me a loser.....) couldn't believe his ears when he heard that. How did they get there so fast? Honestly, they had never had camp that far away from Naxen for a long, long time!  
  
A/C (author's crap): Now, wonder why they're camping there? If you do, review, if you don't, review.............if you do review.........I will be extra happy and write longish chapters and improve story......this choice is yours.......I probably will keep writing.....but, I am saying this cos it would be nice to have reviews, once in a while, you know, and not have a ratio of 2 reviews to 1 chapter.......... 


	12. No More

A/N: Thanx to all my faithful reviewers *looks around at invisible crowd, and bows*. So I'm stopping my li'l crappy ficlet. Plus, my dad just banned fanfiction....aargh; well anyway, this fic's abandoned cos I don't like it........ 


End file.
